


I'll make you smile

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Olympics, Olympics 2016, Pic Fic, Prince!Arthur, Traditional Art, pencil art, windsurfer!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the Prince of Wales. He has travelled to Rio to support Team GB. He spots Merlin Emrys in the parade of athletes at the opening ceremony. Arthur discovers Merlin is a windsurfer and begins pining for the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make you smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don't expect any sports in this piece. :D

 

Finally Team GB enters the stadium. Arthur gets up and claps. The British sportsmen and women wave and when they spot him among the dignitaries, they wave their small Union Jacks delightedly and snap photos of him with their mobiles. Arthur waves back and smiles broadly. It does warm him that his countrymen are happy that he is there, and he is happy to be here to support them.

Great British athletes have done well in the Olympics in the past, London 2012 truly showed that. Arthur continues smiling and waving. He glances up at the monitors and his heart stops. Among the British athletes there is a man that Arthur could only describe as being exactly his type.

 

 

 

He elbows his best friend and PA Leon. "Who is that?" Leon has memorised all the names of the British athletes in Team GB, thankfully. 

"That is Merlin Emrys, he is a windsurfer. Showed some magic moves in the pre-Olympic races and nabbed the last spot to the Olympic regatta."

"Merlin Emrys, " Arthur lets the name linger on his lips. He likes the feel of the name. "I have never heard of him, " he keeps his eyes on the man, but Emrys soon disappears in the crowd. Arthur looks at Leon.

"Oh, " Leon says.

****

It's no surprise to anyone that Arthur spends all the rest of the evening googling Merlin Emrys to find out if he is single and gay.

****

Fuelled by what he has discovered, Arthur drags Leon to the harbour the next day, evading more press conferences. He intends to support Merlin Emrys in person. Arthur finds Emrys bent over his board in a tanktop and shorts. Leon shoves him forward. Arthur can't quite think straight, but soldiers on and clears his throat. "Excuse me, Mr. Emrys?" Emrys looks up at him, his eyes widen at the sight, Arthur thinks. Emrys gets up and wipes his hands on his GB shorts. Emrys' legs are long and lean muscle, just like his lovely arms. His hair is in a man bun, and Arthur wants to die on the spot, really.

"You look familiar, too," Emrys says and smirks. Arthur is at a loss for words. He can only stare.

"Was there something you wanted?" Emrys goes on and bends back down to fiddle with the foot straps on his board. Arthur wants to reach out and touch. Usually there would have been a handshake at least, but everything seems to go wrong.

"Yes, I wanted to..." Arthur begins. Emrys looks up at him.

 

 

"I didn't know the Prince of Wales was so tongue-tied," Emrys resumes tightening the straps on his board.

"You are from Wales," Arthur states inanely, casting for things to communicate. 

"Yes...?"

"You have no girlfriend," Arthur blurts out. Emrys gets up at that.

"What? No, I don't. Have you done background checks on all the British athletes, or is it just Welsh people you mistrust?"

"What I wanted to say is that. That I don't know what I am doing here, not really. But I saw you last night, and, I found this lovely pic of you" Arthur takes out his phone and scrolls through his gallery. He shoves the phone into Emrys' hand.

"Merlin Emrys - contemplative Rio hopeful" Emrys reads. 

Emrys hands the phone back to Arthur.

 

"I knew that I wouldn't be able to rest until I at least tried..." Arthur gestures at the pic, at Emrys and the harbour in general. Emrys breaks out into a heart-breakingly lovely smile.

 

"Well, my Prince, I saw this press conference online this morning. 'The Prince in Rio, looking very contemplative', the reporter said. I happened to save this shot of you onto my phone," Emrys digs out his phone from his shorts pocket, scrolls through his pics and hands Arthur his phone. Arthur looks at his maudlin self.

 

 

 

"I swore that I would make you smile before this regatta was over, " Emrys says and grabs Arthur's VIP pass and tugs at it until they are standing chest to chest.

"You are taller than me," Arthur manages before Emrys claims his smiling lips.

 

Leon discreetly takes pictures of the two embracing, but will save that for his bestman wedding PP presentation.

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
